(ON HOLD) Penyeimbang
by Goodbye Mira
Summary: [Tolong baca ulang chapter 1 yang ku-repost] Jongin sudah lama ingin masuk Kyunhyung High, karena tim dance-nya yang langganan juara dan seragamnya yang sangat lembut. Kenyataannya, Jongin punya kulit yang sensitif, itu menyebalkan, Jongin membencinya, dan dia berharap Kyunhyung High tidak mengecewakan. EXO, School!AU, Kai-sentris(Everyone/Kai/Everyone).
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Seperti biasa aku tidak memiliki apa-apa kecuali fanfic ini.

Genre: Friendship, dimulai dengan genre ini.

Rating: T

Warning: Typo dan OOC yang aku yakini pasti ada, School!AU.

Note: Ini repost dengan pengubahan. Tolong baca ulang.

Ini adalah bentuk protes karena kekuatan MAMA!AU Kai dan Tao yang kupikir kurang masuk akal, tapi ini juga bentuk dari pemikiran akan kekuatan tersebut.

Aku ingin menjadikan ini 'Penyeimbang'-sentris, mungkin jatuhnya mirip ATLOA(Avatar Aang) dengan semua pengendali yang… kalian mengertilah maksudku, tidak akan seru kalau kukatakan di awal bukan, hahaha! Maaf kalau jahat.

+Penyeimbang+

Jongin sudah lama ingin masuk Kyunhyung High, salah satu alasannya adalah karena tim dance-nya langganan juara di banyak kompetisi dance, dan lagi mereka mencampurkan balet, hip hop, dan bela diri dalam satu rangkaian koreo, Jongin ingin melakukan yang seperti itu juga.

Lalu seragamnya sangat amat lembut, benar-benar lembut, Jongin senang. Dulu waktu dia masih SD kakak perempuannya bersekolah di SMA ini dan suatu hari dia pernah pulang dengan kemeja yang sangat amat kebesaran, katanya itu punya temannya, laki-laki, yang dipinjamkan karena dia sudah basah kuyup karena hujan, dan demi apapun juga kemeja itu sangat lembut.

Ya, memang kenyataannya Kim Jongin yang terlihat mengundang ini sebenarnya punya kulit yang sangat sensitif pada pakaian dan pada parfum, dia adalah orang yang harus memotong label di kerah baju yang kadang bekas potongannyalah yang lebih mudah membuat iritasi.

Itu menyebalkan, Jongin membencinya, makanya dia berharap Kyunhyung tidak mengecewakan.

Dan Jongin menghela napas, duduk di luar ruangan.

"Aku Sehun." Anak dihadapannya memperkenalkan diri. Dia putih, dan kurus, dan angin jadi lebih dingin di sekitarnya.

"Jongin, salam kenal." Jongin menjabat tangan Sehun yang sudah agak lama terulur padanya.

Jongin masih duduk, Sehun juga masih berdiri, Jongin merasa ada yang meniup kepalanya, "Kau meniup kepalaku?" Tanya Jongin.

"Oh!" Sehun sadar, "Maaf, biasa begitu kalau aku terlalu senang." Katanya, dia tersenyum, "Habis kau terlihat menyenangkan, aku jadi senang." Dia tertawa, sementara Jongin bingung dengan kalimatnya yang terdengar membingungkan.

"Kau akan tinggal di asrama, kan?" Tanya Sehun.

"Iya." Jawab Kai singkat.

Sehun terlihat senang, sepertinya dia benar-benar menyenangi Jongin.

Asrama sudah bisa ditempati mulai malam ini, sebenarnya. Maka dari itu, Jongin menyeret kopernya ke kamar nomor 19 di lantai 4. Gedung asrama ini sebenarnya kecil, tapi karena tidak semua anak memilih tinggal di asrama makanya terasa luas, banyak kamar yang hanya di tempati satu orang.

"Permisi, saya Kim Jongin." Kata Jongin setelah pintu kamar yang dia ketuk itu terbuka. Di belakangnya ada sekumpulan anak-anak yang menonton televisi. Disini aliran listrik diatur sedemikian rupa agar listrik yang mengalir pada televisi dan ruangan diluar kamar bisa dimatikan dari pusat saat sudah jam 10, perintah untuk tidur yang tak kenal ampun.

"Oh, penghuni baru." Katanya memastikan, "Aku Do Kyungsoo."

"Aku sudah memilih tempat dibawah, jadi kau bisa tidur di atas." Katanya, Jongin melirik pada tempat tidur tingkat yang seperti dua tempat tidur yang ditumpuk dan diberi tangga kecil.

"Ini aman, Lu Han Hyung yang membuatnya sebelum dia lulus." Kata Kyungsoo, "Dan tembok berantakan di depanmu sekarang ini tidak usah kau pikirkan, ini juga kerjaan Lu Han Hyung dan aku sempat membantunya." Kyungsoo menunjuk tembok di hadapan Jongin. Terlihat seperti susunan bata saja.

"Lemari dan mejamu yang itu." Kyungsoo menunjuk meja dan lemari di sebelah tembok yang seperti susunan bata itu.

"Dan lagi," Kata Kyungsoo, "Apa kau keberatan kalau sekamar bersama banyak orang?"

"Tidak." Kata Jongin, dia sebenarnya bisa tidur dimana saja, benar-benar dimana saja. Dia pernah tidur di bis sampai baru datang ke SMP jam setengah sepuluh. Itulah kenapa ibunya menyuruhnya tinggal di asrama, dia tidak akan tidur di bis lagi.

"Benar-benar tidak?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi.

"Ya, tidak."

"Kau harus membuka portal, Kyung." Ada yang menimpali dari luar.

"Tapi aku tidak tahu apa teman sekamar Joonmyun Hyung setuju dengan ini, Baek."

"Dia pasti setuju, Yeollie."

"Aku tidak mau kerja dua kali, cerewet." Kata Kyungsoo ketus pada dua orang itu.

Tiba-tiba ada anak lain keluar dari lift, "Hai, kau yang disana, aku Byun Baekhyun, kamar nomor berapa?"

"18." Jawab anak itu.

"_Nice_!" Seru Baekhyun, "Apa-" Baekhyun sudah akan bertanya, tapi Joonmyun yang keluar lift dengannya menyelanya.

"Buka portalnya, Kyungsoo-ah, Sehun tidak keberatan." Joonmyun tersenyum pada Sehun, mereka berdua punya senyum jualan yang sama, "Benar, kan, Sehun-ah?"

"Tentu, Hyung."

Ah? Jadi Sehun akan tidur di kamar sebelahnya?

Jongin mengintip keluar kamarnya, ada Sehun bersama si ketua osis, Kim Joonmyun.

"Hyung, air." Pinta Kyungsoo.

Seseorang berdiri dari duduknya,"Kau ini tidak peka, ya, Joonmyun. Kyungsoo butuh air." Katanya.

"Oh, maafkan aku, Yixing." Kata Joonmyun.

Kemudian keduanya mengalirkan air melalui tembok. Air itu bisa jadi sangat tajam, senjata yang kuat, dan mereka menggunakannya untuk memotong seukuran dan sepola dengan bagaimana bata untuk membangun bangunan. Tangan Kyungsoo mencengkram benda imajiner di hadapannya dan menariknya.

"Wah, Kyung, hasilnya sangat rapi, mirip punya Lu Han Hyung dulu." Puji seseorang bersuara rendah saat Kyungsoo menata bata itu di depan kamarnya. Pantas tadi banyak susunan bata seperti ini di depan kamar, Jongin pikir itu memang sekolah yang membuat.

Ternyata itu buatan Kyungsoo.

Tapi bagaimana Kyungsoo bisa membuat yang seperti ini?

"Apa ini sihir?" Tanpa disadari, Jongin memperhatikan dari luar kamar dan bertanya seperti itu.

"Tentu saja bukan." Jawab orang yang tadi memuji Kyungsoo. Dia menarik Jongin duduk di sebelahnya, tapi Jongin yang bingung malah jatuh ke dadanya.

"Aku Park Chanyeol dan ini namanya pengendalian elemen."

Jongin makin bingung.

"Tenang, Jongin Sayang, aku Byun Baekhyun dan nanti kau akan mengerti dengan sendirinya."

Kemudian mereka ditertawakan, "Kalian membuatnya bingung." Katanya, Jongin melihat ke arahnya, "Aku Kim Jongdae, kita punya nama yang mirip, ya, Jongin." Katanya.

"Aku tidak terjebak di dunia Avatar, kan?"

"Tidak." Jawab mereka bertiga pasti.

"Ini masih Seoul, Korea Selatan?"

"Masih."

"Dan kau masih waras, Kim Jongin." Itu kata seseorang yang sedang makan apel, "Aku Kim Minseok, salam kenal." Jongin mengenalinya sebagai salah satu anggota tim dance Kyunhyung High.

"Kyungsoo-ah, portal kamarku juga." Seru Minseok, "Sepertinya aku tidak akan dapat teman sekamar."

Oh! Jongin mengerti.

"Portal itu pintu dari kamar ke kamar!" Katanya, dia masih bersandar di dada Chanyeol yang dengan nyaman memeluknya.

"Iya." Kata Baekhyun.

"Kau pintar, Jongin." Kata Chanyeol, dagunya disandarkan di bahu Jongin.

"Itu belum pasti, Minseok Hyung."Kata Kyungsoo, dia sebenarnya ingin mengeluh. Sebagai satu-satunya pengendali tanah (tanah, logam, padatan hasil tambang, dan olahannya) Kyungsoo itu tersiksa.

"Ayolah, Kyungsoo." Pinta Minseok, dia berpegang di kusen pintu kamar Joonmyun dan Sehun dengan muka manis. Kyungsoo sedang membongkar tembok kamar yang tepat di samping kamarnya dan Jongin itu.

Dan lampu mati.

"OK, besok saja, ya, Kyungsoo."

"Iya, Hyung."

Dan di depan mata Jongin, Chanyeol menyalakan api dari ujung telunjuknya, Baekhyun mengambil api itu tapi yang terambil adalah cahayanya, dan dia tembakkan ke lampu.

"Kalian tidak bisa melakukan itu." Kata Joonmyun, "Tidur."

"Tidak mau!" Seru Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Jongin butuh tidur." Kata Joonmyun.

"Baiklah, Hyung."

Dan Baekhyun mematikan lampu yang dia nyalakan.

Jongin bingung, semua pengendalian yang di luar logikanya ini seperti mimpi, apa kalau dia tidur hari ini dia akan terbangun dengan keadaan normal? Jongin juga bingung akan hal itu.

+TBC+

Yang ini juga, harus kuhapus atau kulanjut?

Kalaupun kulanjut, updatenya akan lebih jarang dari Gula Gula.


	2. Pengumuman

PENGUMUMAN

Hallo, ini Mira.

Maafkan aku karena sudah lama menghilang dan tidak juga melanjutkan fanfic ini.

Sebenarnya setelah ex-member terakhir hengkang aku jadi tidak ingin menulis ini, tadinya dia juga ada di fanfic ini dan aku ingin memunculkannya terus walaupun dia hengkang. Aku ingin memunculkannya seperti aku memunculkan ex-member yang lain sebagai senior yang sudah lulus, tapi karena dia masuk maknae-line aku jadi tidak bisa melakukannya.

Aku sebenarnya bisa saja melanjutkan fanfic ini, mumpung fanfic ini baru rilis awalnya saja, tapi aku takut tidak ada yang akan membaca. Ini fanfic yang kutulis untuk readers, bukan untuk diri sendiri, ini bukan fanfic curhat alias fanfic untuk diri sendiri seperti Dyo and Gang.

Fanfic ini berpusat pada Jongin, anak yang sebenarnya bisa mengendalikan elemen tapi dia belum sadar kalau dia bisa dan bukan bisa satu elemen saja, Jongin bisa semua. Fanfic ini juga untuk Any/Kai shipper, jadi Chankai shipper, Hunkai shipper, Kaisoo shipper, Baekkai shipper, Xiukai shipper, dan SuKai shipper bisa berkumpul disini untuk memperebutkan Jongin nanti berakhir dengan siapa.

Tapi entahlah, aku bingung mau melanjutkannya atau tidak.


End file.
